Mated Bond
by DemonicRoyalPrincess
Summary: This the Story of Itachi and a young Ninja from a Lost Village love and grow, while trying to make seem like the world isnt closing in on them every day


**Mated Bond**

By: DemonicRoyalPrincess

I do not Own Naruto or Any Characters in Naruto, only people in this Fan Fiction I own Are Chiyung and Nya and all members of the Blood Clan ^.^ Enjoy

**Prelude:**

She sat atop the white tiger's back, his white fur drenched in blood, she smiled softly, as she looked at him leaning against the wall, his work done, she was still a kid at heart, no matter her age, and she flipped off the tiger and walked over to him to see the disapproving look on his face.

"Master?" She asked

"Kills are too be quick and efficient, not sloppy and a game." He said "What are you trying to be Kismae?"

She glared at her master, she was almost as old as him, but not yet, and yet he was a better ninja, and more dangerous. She felt a small tremor race through her body, and cursed. She hoped her friend would be back at the base or someone was going to hear about it, and that someone was Pein.

"No master" She whispered

"Then go clean yourself up." He snapped

Sometimes he was worst then Sasori other times the puppet master was much nastier. Short tempered both men seem to be around her, Sasori was always short temper, however her master only seemed to be with her. She had no idea what she did to cause his shortness, but she dealt like she had every day before.

"Nya lets go find a place to bathe." She said to the white tiger and took to the roofs

She could feel red eyes watching her as she moved. She pay little attention to his eyes, she knew them inside and out, she had dreamed about them, she sighed when she was far enough away, she found Kisame finishing up his part of the mission.

"Hey Chi-chan." He said as she walked near him

"Is there a clean body of water around?" She asked knowing he would be the first to know

"Itachi yelling at you again?" He questioned

"Yep, saying kills are to be clean and efficient, not the game I make them out to be." She replied

"You know the Uhicha, he thinks you should be better then you are." Kisame said to her but pointed to group of trees about 50 meters away. "Behind there is some clean water."

"Thanks" She said and nearly doubled over.

"I see you are going to be paying a visit to a puppet master when we get back" Kisame replied

"Oh I hate you sometimes" She said and jumped away

Kisame shook his head and when back to finishing up. She really didn't noticed the way Itachi looked at her or glared when she spent time with Sasori. He knew the Uhicha wouldn't say something so something had to be done. He knew Itachi had emotions for Chi, but neither choose to noticed or acknowledge the feelings.

Once in the woods she let her weakness show, worst Itachi could do was set her up for more training. She stripped down, and slide into the water, her tiger jumped in after her, she felt a larger tremor wreck her body. Dam her family. She crused.

She hated the feeling she got when she was in this state of mind. She leaned against the rocks, and tried to focus, she ducked under the water, in hopes to cool her over heating body. She came up just as Nya jumped into the air ready to attack something, causing a large cut against her shoulder. She cursed and noticed the body at Nya's feet. She cursed again and hated being a cat more than ever at the moment She noticed it was a ninja from the leaf village. She quickly dressed and wrapped the gash fast and not really skilled. They had to get out of there, their mission was to kill the village no one else. Slipping her cloak on she jumped on Nya's back and they ran from the dead body.

"Master, Kisame, the leaf ninja are near." She said

Kisame looked up at her, and Itachi nodded at them both, that it was time to leave, last thing he wanted was run into someone he once knew and blow his cover.

Together the three of them set up, Nya close to her master, and her master close to her man that her master called her master. Chi could feel the blood seeping from the wound, but knew that Nya would hide the trail if any was to fall. Not that anyone would dare mess with a blood clan member's blood. It was like a poison to anyone not of the clan, and that's what made them so powerful, their blood mixed with the demon blood in their family.

It was nearing midnight when she collapsed, Kisame picked her up and noticed her cloak was soaked in blood, he cursed loudly, "What is it now Kisame? We both know the tremors are making her weak again."

"Itachi tremors are one thing, Im sure she doesn't bleed from the tremors. " Kisame said

Itachi turned and walked to him, and noticed she was unusually pale. Why had no blood fallen as they moved, it was as he touched her he noticed her chakra was weak. Dam Blood clan ninja, he thought. "We are not far from the cave we spent then night in two nights ago, we can fix her there." Itachi said

"'Kay" Kisame said He didn't know what would happen if she died, she had found a piece of gentle that they all had hid from the world, she was good at finding it and worming her way in. She was a good addition to any team in the Akatsuki, she was able to switch gears in fighting to be an attacker or support with little effort. She even made staying at the base fun, he was able to stand the others while he she was there.

A few more miles in only a few minutes, they set her down in the cave, and Itachi removed her robe, he wanted to punch the wall, she was really hurt. Kisame closed the wound, but Itachi knew that would do little with how much blood she lost, only thing left was a transfusion, Itachi knew he was the only choice, as Kisame had the chakra to close both his wound from the transfusion and hers. Itachi knew Chi carried everything needed for the transfusion do to her jutsu. He pulled it from Chi's bag, she had resting on Nya's back.

"Itachi?" Kisame asked

"She has lost so much blood, and I don't feel like listening to Leader-sama as to why we let her die, Not only do you have more Chakra then I do, your blood type isn't the same as her's is. "

"True"

In Chi's mind, she was finally free, she was no longer in pain, not from the tremors not from her body, she was free, she was free from the job she was asked to do. She was free. She didn't have to be something she wasn't here. Yes she was friendly and outgoing, but she had never liked killing, the beast in her always made it seem like a waste and in some aspect s it was, it was a waste of life and good blood. If she had her own way she would have never became a ninja, and then never would have to kill. Yes it was a good way to get blood to train with but she would never be the master of her clan if she didn't become a ninja. She would be as her mother had been a figure head, in a clan of ninjas, with no real training. She looked around the blankness that was her mind, she could remember the feeling she felt when she had learned her father had killed her mother in hopes to be the next leader of their Clan and village. He had not known it would her grandfather that chose the leader as it had been his village and his clan to begin with. She was ready to finally give up, when she felt it, the extra warmth, and the extra power flowing through her body. So she was being saved, she gasped as she realized whose blood was mixing with her blood. She tried to push it out, to reject his blood, she had to reject it to save them both, she knew, but the demon blood in her kept pulling the blood in, she hated being so weak and not being able to control what was happening in her body.

Itachi felt something weird just before he passed out, not from blood loss or anything of the sort, but do to the old magic that was sealing his fate to hers, he didn't understand. Kisame noticed Itachi was out of it and figured he had taken too much blood from the Uhicha, and turned the flow of blood backwards. Giving the Uhicha some of her blood mixed with his.

Once Kisame closed both holes and cleaned the tubing, he set up a fire, and watched as Nya walked over to Itachi and sniff normally she would growl but today she pawed at him, and walked to the mouth of the cave and laid down, even now he could see the danger in the tiger waiting to strike something that didn't belong near them.

"Nya you're on guard first." Kisame said

The tiger just turned her head as if to say No duh, and went back to watching. Kisame noticed that the color in Chi had returned some, but even now she looked different. He had seen her use the blood transfusion before on herself. But something seemed off.


End file.
